


There's a Wolf in my Bed and I Don't Really Mind

by Charulein



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Werewolf/University/Coffeeshop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/pseuds/Charulein
Summary: Lux was still asleep, showing no signs of waking up anytime soon, which gave Katarina more time to think this through. Not that there was much thinking left to do after last night and now. She had had her suspicions for quite some time, but now they’re all but confirmed.There was a werewolf sleeping in her bed.And she let it in herself.





	There's a Wolf in my Bed and I Don't Really Mind

Whatever Katarina expected to see in the morning, _ this _ was something she wasn’t prepared for. At all. Tangled in her sheets, sleeping soundly next to her was Lux, the regular of the café she worked at. And from what Katarina could see she wasn’t… Wearing anything.

‘_What happened last night?_’  
  
Her memory was fuzzy and no matter how many holes Katarina stared into the ceiling it wouldn’t start making sense. Yeah, she needed a strong cup of coffee before trying to solve whatever this whole situation was.

Careful not to wake the sleeping beauty on her bed she quietly slipped into the kitchen. Soon her coffee machine hummed and for a moment, as the morning light and the smell of coffee flooded the room, Katarina felt at peace. She basked in the light, much like a cat would, soaking up the warmth on this crisp autumn morning. 

A cold shiver ran down her back as she remembered what happened yesterday.

Coffee in hand Katarina returned to her bedroom, stopping at the door frame. She leaned against it and took a long sip before letting out a long sigh. Lux was still asleep, showing no signs of waking up anytime soon, which gave Katarina more time to think this through. Not that there was much thinking left to do after last night and now. She had had her suspicions for quite some time, but now they’re all but confirmed.

There was a werewolf sleeping in her bed.

And she let it in herself.

* * *

Katarina was tired. Today had been a long day and closing up shop was, by far, the best part of it. Not that she hated her job, quite the opposite was true, but one can only take_ so many _ patrons with special wishes, spilt coffee, and ‘_I want to speak to the manager_’s...

...and worst of all, Lux didn’t show up.

She hadn’t answered any of Katarina’s messages or left her on read either. Usually she’d reply immediately with a silly emoji or something punny but not saying anything was _ odd _. Maybe her phone ran out of battery? Katarina decided to try and call her to ease the anxiety slowly coiling around her throat.

_ Beep. _

_ Beep. _

_ Beep. _

Well, the ‘_this number is currently not available_’-beeping certainly did _ not _ put her at ease. She _ could _ always go check up on her at her dorm - well, if she knew where exactly Lux was staying. Which she did not. It never came up in conversation, and they mostly spent time together at Katarina’s place. Come to think of it, Lux barely talked about herself; university and day to day stuff, sure, but more personal topics seemed taboo, and Katarina wasn’t one to pry.

Still, it was funny, and maybe even hilarious, how quickly and forcefully she got pulled into Lux’ orbit. How quickly that smile had disarmed her meticulous defences while also keeping her at a guessing distance. It was the most fun Katarina had in forever and the most terrified she had been, too. 

So when worry hastened her pace, it was the the thin glimmer of hope that kept her from stumbling into darker thoughts. There were secrets she didn’t know of, and maybe today would be one of them.  
  
Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted as something moved just outside the streetlight’s reach. It didn’t seem human, much to her disappointment, and common sense was yelling at her to leave it be and forget about it…

...but when did Katarina du Couteau ever listen to something as _ dull _ as common sense. 

Dagger in hand, like it was the most natural thing - and to Katarina it truly was - she approached what had piqued her curiosity. The excitement of the unknown rushed through her as the figure lunged and its fangs snapped shut where Katarina had just stood. A familiar, heavy scent caught her attention, brought back memories she’d rather not relive right now; she had to focus on the now, not the past.

And only now, under the streetlights’ yellow glare, could Katarina see what had attacked her. It was a canine, more wolf than dog, with a gaze so intense it could pierce the heavens themselves. Proudly it stood there as its blood dripped onto the sidewalk, growling between strained breaths. This scuffle wasn’t the first one it got into today, if the fresh wounds were anything to go by, but it might be its last. 

When it lunged again, its legs couldn’t obey it anymore and gave in to the pain, yet even in this state the beast commanded respect. Wounded and broken, it still stared her down with those impossibly blue eyes, full of fury and life. Something about it felt... oddly familiar.  
  
_ Too familiar. _

Katarina threw aside her dagger and turned her now empty hands towards the animal. As if it understood the implication it stopped snarling at her, sheathing the weapons of its own. She crouched down and the wolf looked at her with perked up ears, still vary of her intentions.

It was the chance Katarina had hoped for.

“Hey,” she said softly, extending her hand towards it.

First a minute passed, then two, as the wolf’s gaze flitted from her hand toward her dagger and back, seeking for ill-intent and finding none. It was a fragile thing, this moment of mutual vulnerability, knowing how to hurt the other, but choosing not to. The air was still, bar for the movement of bated breaths and careful sniffs. One, two, three, Katarina counted, four, five, six, as she waited, still as a statue.

Something like recognition flashed across its face and anger was replaced with joy. The tail which was puffed out as a threat mere minutes before, now gleefully wagged. Slowly and carefully it wobbled toward Katarina before plopping its head down into her lap. This gave her a chance to observe it from up close. Blood glistened in its fur, making it stick out in odd angles; she could see white fangs as it panted, and felt taut muscles move underneath all the fur and skin. This beast, which easily dwarfed her in size, was all but harmless and yet it so suddenly seemed to put its trust into her. 

_ ‘We have to help it!’ _is something Lux would probably say right about now. Katarina would protest, a common thing when it came to Lux’ requests, before agreeing to go along with them anyways. It was more fun that way, to accompany each other during decisions which danced on the border between bravery and stupidity, and laughing when things inadvertently went south.

“Fine, I’ll take care of it,” she whispered, wondering whether or not she was being too soft, too forgiving. This luxury of choosing was still rather new to her, after all, but for Lux she’d gladly be as soft as she needs to be.

Even if it means having to carry a wolf (she still wasn’t_ too _ sure on this, but whatever) probably twice her weight home.

“You’re gonna be really heavy to carry, aren’t you?” Katarina said while scratching it behind its ears, “It’d be great if you could just walk home with me.”

It seemed silly to talk to an animal - until the wolf slowly stood up and expectantly looked at her. Well, that solved one problem, Katarina thought to herself. She picked up the discarded dagger and stowed it away before slowly heading home. Her apartment was just across the street, making this a less straining ordeal for her new charge. Despite all the wounds it walked with a sense of pride and waited obediently whenever she asked it to.

They made it to the bathroom without incidents and Katarina quickly set to work, first aid kit at the ready. Dressing wounds on people was already tedious enough without having to fight thick fur from getting everywhere in the process.

“Alright, this might hurt a bit, so hold on.”

The blood was starting to dry, making the fur stick together in what must’ve been a very uncomfortable way. Katarina looked for the wounds she had seen before, but she was only met with tender skin hidden underneath the clots of fur… As if the injuries had already started to heal on their own at an unnatural pace. She really started to dislike the implications so far, but the possibility was there…

Annoyed with the hold-up, the wolf booped her with its snout and let out a heavy sigh. 

“You’re an impatient one, aren’t you?” Now that it had her attention, it gestured towards the shower.

“Really?”

Katarina only got a ‘woof’ in response as the wolf now demonstratively sat down in front of it.

“Only if you promise to keep behaving, alright?” 

It was a wet, cramped, but also surprisingly fun ordeal; to slowly, softly scrub the dirt and blood out, humming a song to herself and the wolf. The tune was a familiar one Lux liked to listen to, but Katarina didn’t quite remember what it was called. Was it Starfire? By Dreaming Canine? She could always ask her the next time they met, anyway. Now wasn’t the time for that, as she had a wolf to dry.

A mischievous glint in its eyes was all the warning Katarina got before she was almost as wet as her new little nuisance. When it stopped shaking it let out a joyful ‘boof!’ and wagged its tail, looking less like a drowned sewer rat and more like a majestic wolf. Its coat was a beautiful white colour, almost like the moon had come down to kiss one of her precious children and left a piece of her light as a parting gift.

Katarina would’ve been breathless at the sight if she weren’t dripping and the wolf were a stranger. She simply dropped the towel onto it and sighed. Still, staying mad at such a fluffy goof was hard, just like with a certain friend of hers.

“You’re both lucky that you’re so cute,” she said, emphasizing every word with a scrub of the towel, making sure to dry it off completely. Underneath its thick coat the wounds were barely noticeable, and seemed almost completely healed as well.

“Now, what do I do with you? I guess you can stay here for tonight,” at this the wolf perked up again and wagged its tail even harder, “Why did I know you’d like that?”

Katarina chuckled and shooed it out of the bathroom to get ready for bed herself. All alone, suddenly the rest of the day caught up with her. She fished her phone out of her pocket, hoping for a lifesign, but to no avail. Lux still hadn’t replied to any of her messages and at this point, it really had her worried. There was nothing she could do about it right now, however, so she finished up, trying to ignore the stabbing feeling in her chest.

Sitting like a guardian statue, the wolf had waited for her outside the bathroom. As if it sensed that something was wrong it licked Katarina’s hand, almost like it was trying to tell her that it’ll be alright. It brought a soft smile onto her face and she patted it on the head in return.

“Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

Gleefully the wolf followed her into the bedroom and, without an inch of hesitation, leaped onto the bed. This caused a slight disagreement between the two. Katarina didn’t want the wolf on the bed. The wolf _ wanted _ to be on the bed. 

“No, get off. I’ve been lenient enough.”

“Don’t pretend that you suddenly can’t understand me anymore, you mutt,” she tried pushing it off, but it just slumped against her, burying her underneath heavy limbs and a mass of fur. With all this dead weight, it was impossible to move its body even an inch.

“Why are you like this.” 

It only huffed in response and licked her face. 

“You’re cute, I give you that, but,” the wolf rolled onto its back and gave her its best puppy eyes... 

“But...” 

...then tilted its head in a cutesy kind of way and whined too adorably for anyone with a heart to keep resisting.

“Fine, stay on the bed!” Victorious, the wolf licked her face again, making the bed shake with the vigorous wagging of its tail.

After she managed to reclaim _ some _ of her bed space from her furry friend, Katarina checked her phone again, no reply in sight. She sighed, and the wolf looked at her with curious eyes.

“You know, you kinda weirdly remind me of a friend of mine. She’s really cute and _ really _ good at making me worry and fuss about her.”

“Every morning she’d come in and order the same unholy amount of sugary stuff with that _smile_ on her face. We started talking and I tried getting her to at least try some actual coffee, but it was of no use. Stubborn to the end when it came down to it. Just like you,” Katarina buried her hands in its fur, relishing this new feeling. It was extremely soft and… Warm. She never knew wolves could _be_ this way. Not just cold claws and fangs glimmering under the moon, hunting forever. Maybe, just maybe, she too could be different…?

Exhaustion finally started settling in her bones and soon her thoughts quieted down one by one. The wolf’s warmth felt cozy, lulling her into a deep slumber and drowning out her worries, until one last, faint whisper escaped her into the night.

_ ‘I hope Lux is alright.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Howloween!! This is probably the most self-indulgent thing I've written in forever and it feels so good!! Also it really escalated so there will be a part Two lmao
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and all the kudos<3


End file.
